Wouldn't Be
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: What do you do when your in love and you know he at least likes you? Drop a hint so obvious not even the oblivious can ignore it? Maybe. Contestshipping Pokeshipping Penguinshipping DAML AAML KADL One-shot


Wouldn't Be

May watched the blunette and red-head compete to see who drank their chocolate milkshake first. The three teens were celebrating the blunette thirteenth birthday, which had been the previous day. May was fifteen and the red-head was the eldest at a lovely eighteen. Even with the large age gaps all three got along quite well with plenty of things in common.

The café they were in was 'The Lake Trio Luck' that had recently opened in Twinleaf Town. It had the most amazing meals which May had scoffed down, receiving comments about being similar to a certain raven haired boy that a certain Cerulean gym leader was falling for. May had used that as a retort to the girl and just rolled her eyes to the birthday girl.

May sighed and twirled her straw in her own milkshake. The three had decided to finish the lunch with milkshakes. Dawn, the blunette, was sitting beside Misty, next to the window and Misty, the red-head, sat on the aisle side of the booth. May had been thinking about a certain green haired rival of hers.

"...What do you do if you like- No love, a guy and you think he likes you?"

Misty and Dawn looked up at May. Cobalt blue and turquoise green eyes stared into blank sapphire ones.

"You're asking us? We don't even know!", Misty complained looking out the window.

Dawn nodded, "I know Kenny likes me, at least. But I'm still scared to make a move."

"Ash is too dense to even think about if he likes me, so I don't know if he does. There's no way he'd notice I like him." The three had finished their milkshakes and so Misty scooted out of the booth they sat in; Dawn and May followed her.

Misty, May and Dawn had walked silently all the way to Lake Verity. There they sat on the grass close to the lake. The blunette watched the sky, her brunette friend stared to the right the watching flowers lean and leaves fly around in the wind and the red head subconsciously adored the water and the way it rippled. Each girl was deep in thought.

Half an hour passed before May looked around to see a grass head watching her in concern. May jumped and realised three boys were sitting in front of them. A boy with raven hair was the leaves as she had been, waiting for his cerulean eyed friend to 'wake up'. Kenny was glancing up to Dawn every now and then whilst grooming his Empoleon.

"You alright, May?", Drew asked.

May blinked as the two other boys turned to see her, "Y-yeah. Why are you guys here... Together or at all?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "I'm friends with them, airhead. More so Kenny since I haven't really spent much time with Ash and Kenny lives in Twinleaf Town, not far from Dawn may I add."

"You remind me of Gary, but a nicer version."

Everyone looked at Misty as she shrugged. She had realise the boys were in front of them when May had spoken. She had spent most of the time looking at Ash who stared straight back.

"Kinda. But Gary was really nice when I met him and I think he's nicer than Drew."

Dawn had captured the group's attention upon speaking. The female brunette in the group felt her breath hitch at her open opportunity. May had decided when she was thinking anyway, so there was no going back.

May replied with a deep breath, "I don't think so but I guess it's an opinion. But if Drew was nicer he wouldn't be the Drew I love."

Misty followed May's idea and laughed. "True! That's like if Ash wasn't dense he wouldn't be the one I love."

"Ooh!", Dawn didn't even realise their plan but squealed anyway. "I wouldn't love Kenny if he wasn't really annoying."

Misty, May and Dawn then stood up and walked off. Commenting on why they love Ash, Drew and Kenny, respectfully. Ash, Drew and Kenny were too shocked at their openness to comment or even move. Heavy blushes were on each boy's cheeks.

A few minutes later the boys jumped out of their awestruck state but blushes remained on their faces, just not as heavy as when they'd fallen into shock.

"Did they just say..." Drew trailed off. Kenny nodded.

"Yes."

Ash jumped up, "What in the name of Arceus just happened?"

Drew and Kenny groaned at Ash. "You are dense, aren't you?" Kenny asked.

Ash sat back down, head hung low "No. I'm just almost positive I'm dreaming."

He got nods of understanding as a reply. The boys then stood up and ran in the direction the girls walked off, hoping to catch up to them.

I have no idea how this story ended up like this. I just started with May, Misty and Dawn celebrating the latter's birthday and before I knew it I had typed a short oneshot about contest, poke and penguinshipping… and this was meant to be ikarishipping. I like both penguin and ikarishipping. Well ta da, small pressie for those who like penguin, poke and contest. It's so hard to find a good oneshot or story with all three.

R&R, Sie


End file.
